¡Correrá sangre!
by little buggers
Summary: Edward Cullen, 25, hijo del jefe de la mafia de Chicago. Es el segundo al mando, frío y peligroso. Bella Swan, 18, chica pueblerina que acaba de matricularse como estudiante de primer años en Northwestern. Una historia sobre cómo el amor puede sobrevivir en el más cruel de los mundos.
1. Prólogo

**Traducción de la historia escrita por johnnyboy7 "There Will Be Blood" y los personajes son de la Meyer**

* * *

 **Nota de traductoras: Solo diremos que esta historia está muy buena como para que no la lean todos. Que la disfruten :P**

* * *

" _Una noche voy a ir hacia ti, dentro de tu casa, donde quiera que estés durmiendo y voy a cortar tu garganta hasta que te desangres." – Daniel Plainviw._

El oficial Jacob Black se paró en la puerta y contempló el enorme charco de sangre espesa en el suelo donde Martín Langer fue encontrado. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver un charco similar donde Tiffany Langer había yacido. El consideró la extensa pérdida de sangre. Era mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a encontrar en tiroteos.

Jacob Black tenía veintisiete años, era uno de los oficiales más jóvenes en el escuadrón y había terminado la academia en poco tiempo debido a su extensa determinación y su entrenamiento superior. Él era alto, de piel oscura, muscular, amenazador, hábil; el candidato perfecto. Su promedio de casos resueltos se había elevado rápidamente en un corto periodo de tiempo, haciendo de él uno de los favoritos y un detective muy capacitado a su corta edad.

En los últimos seis años en el departamento de policía de Chicago, él ha sido parte de tiroteos, robos de bancos, incautación de drogas y media docena de casos de alto calibre que le habían generado brillantes elogios entre los jefes del ayuntamiento. Él no tenía miedo de pelear y había pulido sus habilidades casi al punto de la perfección.

Él podía encontrar a cualquiera, derrotar a cualquiera y resolver cualquier caso. Era un juego de niños para él y seguramente él estaría en lo más alto antes de que tuviera cuarenta. Los jefes ya estaban hablando de ello.

El clic de la cámara en la escena del crimen provocó que se concentrarse más en el caso que le ocupaba. Era el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo; su novia Leah y él habían planeado un viaje agradable al lago Michigan… si lograba salir a tiempo.

La sangre había salpicado los muebles, la alfombra, las sábanas blancas… por todos lados. Los dos charcos se habían coagulado en una masa negra y marrón óxido, que cubrían tanto del suelo que el personal de la ambulancia tuvo que caminar por ellas, dejando huellas de pisadas mientras andaban por la casa reuniendo evidencia.

Black estaba usando zapatos deportivos con botines azul pálido para protegerlos sobre ellos. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y la verdadera investigación de la escena crimen comenzó.

Había solo tres personas en la habitación, uno estaba vivo y los otros dos muertos.

Habían hecho estallar los rostros de los Langer, haciéndolos irreconocibles y toda la habitación era un tumba, llena de un aire helado. Dos especialistas entraron en la recámara, tomando fotos y explicando la evidencia científica como " _áreas de distribución de salpicadura"'_ y _"velocidad de goteo"_ pero Black no estaba escuchando.

Los hechos serían compilados en un detallado reporte, de en dónde había estado el asesino en relación a las víctimas, a que distancia habían sido los disparos, en qué orden fueron hechos los disparos, las huellas digitales que dejaron, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar.

Black se arrodilló cerca del charco espeso de líquido marrón oscuro que goteaba de las sábanas al suelo.

"La esposa, ¿qué sabemos de ella?" Black le preguntó a uno de sus asistentes llamado Seth Clearwater que estaba parado en el pasillo.

"Nada, ella está limpia. Ni siquiera una multa por mal estacionamiento." Clearwater, contestó.

"Ajá." Black, murmuró. Por experiencia personal, él sabía que nadie estaba limpio. "¿Qué hay del esposo?"

"Él es un personaje bastante interesante. Francés, estudió en el extranjero antes de venir aquí a la escuela de comercio. Cuarenta y cinco años, un montón de dinero y dos casas en la zona. Sin niños…" Clearwater citó las cosas importantes.

"¿Algún negocio sucio?"

"No muchos, pero el apellido Cullen aparece en varios documentos sobre él. Tengo un equipo en ello ahora".

"Los Cullen…" Black pensó en voz alta.

"Sí, los conoces. Supuestamente están en el crimen organizado, tú sabes, cosas de mafia, pero nadie ha podido acusarlos de algo. Es como si fueran fantasmas. Una gran familia italiana que son muy generosos por fuera pero un infierno en el interior. De hecho, donaron medio millón de dólares al departamento de policía el año pasado".

Por supuesto que Black conocía a los Cullen.

Ellos estaban ligados a más de cuarenta casos de crímenes que actualmente estaban bajo investigación, pero como dijo Clearwater, nada había podido ser presentado como evidencia.

"¿Quién es el líder de la familia?" Preguntó Black, solo por aclaración.

"Carlisle Cullen y tiene tres hijos: Emmett, Jasper y Edward".

"¿Esposa?"

"Esme, señor".

"Necesitamos ponernos en contacto con la división de crimen organizado. Quiero saber todo lo que hay que saber acerca de ellos. Quiero que se me informe de esto".

"Pero… ¿por qué?"

"Creo que Martín Langer era su contador por debajo de la mesa. Al menos, eso es lo que indican las señales y no he hecho ningún tipo de investigación en forma pero apostaría a que ellos tienen algo que ver en esto".

Black se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, captando la evidencia en torno a él. Esa era la razón por la que era el mejor. Podía ver la situación desde diferentes ángulos para encontrar cada pista oculta que se les había escapado a anteriores detectives.

De acuerdo a la evidencia, Martín Langer y su esposa Tiffany estuvieron compartiendo una agradable noche en casa. Las copas de vino blanco llenas estaban en la mesilla de noche. Las velas titilaban creando sombras misteriosas en las paredes y había un fuerte olor a perfume en el aire. Los ingredientes de una agradable noche romántica estaban por todas partes. Desafortunadamente, los Langer nunca disfrutaron de su noche.

En cualquier momento entre las 8:00 PM, cuando los vecinos escucharon la puerta de los Langer cerrarse a la medianoche, la hora actual, alguien había abierto la cerradura exterior, escabulléndose en el departamento del lado norte de Chicago, y les disparó. A quemarropa. Sin titubear. Sin manos temblorosas. Este fue un profesional.

"Creo que estamos mirando en la dirección equivocada". Black frotó la parte trasera de su cuello, "¿pensamos que era un robo?"

"Sí, falta una pintura del pasillo que supuestamente vale millones".

"¿Y nadie vio nada?"

"Nop".

Black sabía que volvería a sondear el área más tarde y entrevistar a todos nuevamente. Sin lugar a dudas.

"No me gusta esto". Clearwater caminó detrás de Black, siguiendo sus pasos. "¿Solo habían dos casquillos de bala?"

"Bueno… no se encontraron casquillos de balas, más que los dos disparos de los que el personal de balística tiene evidencia".

Eso hizo enojar un poco a Black. ¿Estaba trabajando con aficionados? Tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse, "Dos balas, dos cuerpos. Ambos muertos en el primer disparo. Esto no fue un robo."

"Pero… ¿y la pintura?" Clearwater apuntó hacia el pasillo.

"Fue un engaño. Al perpetrador podría importar una mierda la pintura. Esto fue un asesinato por una razón".

"Todo esto es un desastre. Mira toda esta sangre".

Eso desconcertó a Black. Un asesino entrenado nunca dejaría tanta evidencia, lo que significaba que esa cantidad de sangre era un mensaje. Una burla, diciendo: _'ven y atrápame'._

Este era trabajo de los Cullen y Black juró, que esta vez, que no se iban a salir con la suya.

La sangre en las paredes, en el suelo, en la alfombra, en el espejo, todo señalaba directamente a la fuente pero el único problema era que los Cullen eran inteligentes.

Clearwater dejó la habitación hablando por teléfono y Black caminó por la escena del crimen una vez más antes de ir hacia la puerta.

"Hay mucha sangre en tus manos Cullen," suspiró, "voy por todos ustedes".

Cerró la puerta de la peor escena de tiroteo que había visto en sus años en la fuerza y se enderezó la corbata antes de caminar por el pasillo.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Le seguimos?**_


	2. Un mundo gobernado por hombres

**Traducción de la historia escrita por johnnyboy7 "There Will Be Blood" y los personajes son de la Meyer**

* * *

 **Un mundo gobernado por hombres**

* * *

 **EDWARD POV**

" _Nadie debe pensar que el mundo puede ser gobernado sin sangre. La espada civil debe estar roja y sangrienta". – Andrew Jackson_

 _Ave María Gratia plena_

 _María Gratia plena_

 _María Gratia plena_

 _Ave, ave dominus_

 _Dominus tecum_

 _Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

 _Et benedictus_

 _Et benedictus fructus ventris_

 _Ventris tui Jesús_

 _Ave María_

Dejé de prestar atención en la primera estrofa del _Ave María_ de Franz Schubert, porque a decir verdad, odiaba esta puta canción. La había cantado todos los domingos durante veinticinco putos años pero un Cullen nunca se pierde una misa.

Me senté en el banco delantero de la Catedral Santo Nombre, formalmente _Catedral del Santo Nombre_. Es la sede de la Archidiócesis Católica Romana de Chicago, una de las mayores Diócesis Católicas en los Estados Unidos. También es la iglesia parroquial del Arzobispo de Chicago. Sé que todo suena como pura jerga religiosa pero yo estaba obligado a saberlo, siendo el _'Católico devoto'_ que era.

 _Una total mierda, si me preguntan._

Toda la iglesia era una inmensa monstruosidad gótica, que consistía de brillante mármol, fuerte granito, torres imponentes y grandes ventanas con vitrales. Entre los extensos rascacielos del centro de Chicago, la iglesia parecía una casa de antigüedades fuera de lugar, tratando de competir contra la modernidad.

A mi izquierda, estaban mis padres Carlisle y Esme. Estudié su postura regia y como parecían irradiar felicidad. Mi padre estaba al borde de los cincuenta pero podía pasar por mi edad, fácilmente. Con su pelo corto y rubio y penetrantes ojos azules junto con un rostro definido y el cuerpo de un atleta, podría modelar para casi cualquier diseñador de trajes, ganando millones. Mi madre, con sus rizos color miel y sus oscuros ojos verdes era la imagen de la perfección. Juntos, eran la pareja más atractiva en la iglesia y todos los envidiaban.

Solo por su apariencia exterior, nunca imaginarías que mi padre era el hijo de puta más duro del planeta.

Era el jefe de toda la actividad del crimen organizado italiano en Chicago y la mitad del país, de hecho. Todo el mundo le tenía miedo. No importa quien seas o a que familia perteneces, el nombre 'Cullen' era sinónimo de crueldad a pesar de que en el exterior, dábamos la impresión de ser la perfecta familia americana de sangre azul.

A fin de comprender plenamente la dinámica de nuestro grupo tú tienes que retroceder años atrás.

De acuerdo con la historia, el bisabuelo Nicola Rossini bajó de un barco en 1916. Tenía seis años y estaba solo, pero lo logró. No sé cómo logró subirse a ese barco sin los papeles adecuados o la documentación y nunca me contó toda la historia, pero tenía la sensación de que él estuvo haciendo cosas ilegales durante toda su vida. Viajar de polizón en un barco rumbo a América no era más que otro paseo en el parque para ese hijo de puta. Ya estaba por cumplir los cien años, aun coleando, probablemente, teniendo el mejor momento de su vida con alguna caliente azafata en Francia.

En el momento que bajó del barco en la isla Ellis fue un maldito baño de sangre.

Él no tenía dinero, no tenía familia, y ni una puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era inteligente. Vivió en las calles alrededor de un año y por sus historias, obtuvo todo lo que quiso solo dando su "mirada de miedo", la cual había perfeccionado antes de que tuviera cinco. Nadie más podía ejecutarla como él, pero una vez que recibías la mirada sabías que te esperaba un mundo del dolor. Solo la había recibido una vez y mi culo aún dolía por la paliza que me dio, pero me desvío del tema.

Él era una puta bestia y lo seguía siendo.

Un día, cuando tenía siete años, creo, fue atrapado robándole al jefe más despiadado de las calles de Brooklyn, Edward Cullen, por quién resulta fui nombrado. Edward sénior, como era llamado, amenazó con cortarle la mano a Nicola según las reglas de la mafia, pero como dije, él era inteligente.

Ellos hicieron un trato. Un trato que lo empezó todo.

Nicola trabajaría para Edward sénior, aprendiendo a lo largo de los años y entrenándose para convertirse en alguien en este país. Edward necesitaba a alguien que manejara las calles por él y Nicola era la perfecta solución. Edward no supo que tomó la peor decisión de su vida.

Para cuando el bisabuelo tuvo dieciocho; Nicola Rossini se había convertido en Nicola Cullen y se había tomado el mando después que Edward sénior muriera en un "accidente automovilístico". Él después me contó que lo había planeado todo. Ese fue el comienzo del reinado de Nicola Cullen y el comienzo del negocio lucrativo de nuestra familia.

En pocas palabras, se casó, tuvo un montón de hijos y el linaje llegó hasta mi padre, Carlisle.

Era extraño pensar en Carlisle como la cabeza de cualquier familia criminal por su naturaleza amable. Eso no quiere decir que no ha matado a un hijo de puta o dos, pero a él solo le gusta usar la violencia cuando es necesaria.

Yo era más como el bisabuelo Cullen. Despiadado. Amenazador. Violento.

Después de que Nicola conquistara Brooklyn y la mitad de Nueva York, empacó, mudándose a Chicago donde se estableció. Esta ciudad fue donde prosperé. Este fue el lugar en donde mi padre nació, donde yo nací, donde aprendí todo lo que sé.

Mi padre se casó con mi madre justo después de la Universidad y han estado juntos desde entonces. Después que Nicola envejeció demasiado como para manejar cualquier cosa, él eligió a alguien que pudiera dirigir y que hiciera a la familia orgullosa. El padre de Carlisle, mi abuelo, fue esa persona pero fue asesinado rápidamente después de tomar el mando. De este modo, Carlisle Cullen se convirtió en el hombre más temido del mundo del bajo mundo con un gran gesto de la mano de mi bisabuelo.

"Edward presta atención". Mi madre se acercó y me susurro al oído golpeándome la rodilla.

"Lo estoy". Me encogí de hombros y me dio una mirada acerada.

"No, no lo estás, no voy a permitir que sueñes despierto en la iglesia".

"¿Es un pecado?" Pregunté rodando los ojos.

"Sí, de hecho, lo es". Dijo bruscamente y se recostó en la banca de la iglesia.

Me senté derecho pero dejé que mis pensamientos se alejaran más y más de la iglesia.

El OCD **(1)** en mí, detectó que algo estaba fuera de lugar y busqué frenéticamente que era. Una pequeña página de la Biblia a mi lado se estaba saliendo y yo no podía permitir eso. Rápidamente la metí nuevamente y volví a enderezar mi corbata.

Yo no estaba clínicamente diagnosticado, pero mis hábitos y gestos eran típicos relacionados con el OCD. Nadie en realidad se preocupó lo suficiente como para tratarlo y con el trabajo que hago, realmente me ayudó a mantener todo organizado.

Era el segundo hijo biológico de mis padres, pero aun así el menor después de mi hermano más grande Emmett y mi hermano adoptivo Jasper.

Siendo una familia Italiana Siciliana, la familia era muy importante para los Cullen.

Como el segundo hijo de Carlisle y Esme, normalmente no estaría en posición para tomar el control, pero si conocieran a Emmett, sabrían porque era el favorito para regir a nuestra gente en veinte, treinta años. Cuando nuestro padre decidiera que estaba listo.

Emmett era un tipo enorme, del tamaño de un defensa de fútbol americano, pero debajo de todos esos músculos y masa había un muchacho que nunca tomó la vida muy en serio. Esa era parte de la razón porque la que Carlisle estaba dispuesto a dejarme como el segundo al mando, pero no dejes que te engañe su exterior tipo osito de peluche. Emmett era blando pero poderoso. Él podría acabar con una habitación llena de agentes federales con un bolígrafo y un clip. Lo admiraba por su fuerza pero no había mucho que decir de su cerebro.

Mi segundo hermano, o casi, era Jasper. En realidad no era de la familia, pero nunca te habrías dado cuenta porque se veía casi exactamente como Carlisle y era tan hermano mío como lo era Emmett. Mis padres lo adoptaron a la edad de dos años, antes de que yo naciera y la historia es bastante retorcida pero hicimos que resultara.

Jasper originalmente era el hijo de una familia mafiosa rival que fue aniquilada por la gente de Carlisle. En cualquier caso, eso dejó a Jasper sin padres y Esme se rehúso a permitir que entrara al programa de acogida temporal, así que lo adoptaron en el acto. No se le dio la oportunidad de tomar las riendas ya que técnicamente no era familia, pero estaba feliz de ser parte de lo que hemos construido.

Los Cullen eran conocidos como los pedazos de mierda más duros de este lado de Sicilia y nadie se metía con nosotros. Por supuesto, antes de llegar a ser los mandamases, hemos tenido que vencer a todos los demás. Los irlandeses, los negros, los japoneses, chinos, colombianos, rusos, españoles, brasileros. Básicamente somos los dueños de la costa este y avanza poco a poco al medio oeste.

Tenemos sindicatos en Londres, Nueva York, Miami, Los Ángeles, Seattle, Hong Kong, Moscú y Puerto Rico pero Chicago era la base de operaciones.

Lidiamos con todo, desde drogas hasta exportaciones ilegales; pero la especialidad de los Cullen eran las armas. Para cuando tenía cuatro años sabía manejar muy bien una Colt calibre 45 **(2)** y a la edad de cinco años podía manejar el contragolpe. Aunque los tres hijos fuimos a la escuela de negocios, Carlisle se aseguró de que pudiésemos manejar cualquier situación en la calle y nos enseñó cómo usar un arma antes de que pudiéramos caminar.

Diamantes, cocaína y dinero siempre pasaban a través de nuestras conexiones de la mafia, pero un cosa que nunca tocamos son los humanos. Carlisle ni siquiera consideraría la idea de vender otra persona por dinero a pesar de que muchas otras familias criminales trafican con ellos en gran medida.

 _¡Tenemos corazón cuando queremos uno!_

Mi padre probablemente tenía a su cargo unas dos mil personas trabajando por todo el mundo. Era difícil controlarlos a todos, y algunos dicen que una familia mafiosa debe ser una familia pequeña o nunca funcionaría, pero nadie se quedaba por mucho tiempo si no estaba haciendo su trabajo.

En la familia inmediata, había unos diez que tomaban las decisiones, empezando por mi padre, pasando luego a mí, luego a Emmett y luego Jasper.

Éramos un grupo muy unido que valoraba la lealtad y el secreto sobre todo lo demás. Si no cumplías las reglas. Bueno… utiliza tu imaginación. Los hombres Cullen éramos conocidos por ser creativos.

"Edward, lo digo en serio. Presta atención". Mi madre me golpeó nuevamente la rodilla.

"Lo estoy," me quejé, pero mis pensamientos no podrían haber estado más alejados del Señor.

Emmett y Jasper se rieron a mi lado.

"Perras". Susurré bajo mi aliento.

"Imbécil". Emmett replicó.

"Muchachos, no voy a tolerar ese lenguaje en la iglesia. Todos vamos a ir a confesarnos antes de marcharnos". Esme interrumpió nuestra pelea.

"Vamos Ma, ese cura es un maldito abusador de niños. Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo". Jasper se estremeció.

"Él no hace ese tipo de cosas. El padre O'Malley es muy respetado y es mejor que escuchen". Nos señaló a nosotros tres.

Carlisle solo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Era divertido, en realidad cómico, ver a los Cullen en la iglesia pero no era una opción no ir. Nicola se aseguró de eso. Dijo que entre menos llamáramos la atención, los federales nos seguirían menos el rastro, que es por eso que hacemos "mierdas normales", como las llamo. Los días de semana eran para la mafia y los fines de semana para la familia.

Todos los sábados, Esme ofrece una gran cena en la casa y todos comemos con toda la familia, lo cual incluye cerca de cuarenta personas. Algunos de ellos estaban relacionados por sangre y otros no, pero todos eran considerados familia por Esme. El domingo era para ir a la iglesia y luego todos nos subíamos a los autos dirigiéndonos al cementerio para cambiar las flores en la tumba del padre de Esme, sin importar el clima. Después de eso, era bastante relajado hasta que volvíamos a las fuertes drogas, dinero y armas el lunes.

 _Dios, ¡amo mi vida!_

Por supuesto, solo porque éramos los líderes de la mafia no significaba que no tuviéramos negocios legítimos. Emmett, Jasper y yo fuimos a la universidad de Harvard por nuestra licenciatura y a Dartmouth por nuestros MBA **(3)** los cuales nuestro padre insistió que tuviéramos si teníamos planeado seguir su línea de trabajo. Nunca nos presionó a unirnos a la familia, pero era bien sabido que todos lo íbamos a seguir.

Además de nuestras vidas como criminales también teníamos una vida normal.

Yo estaba en el sector inmobiliario, por nadie más que yo. Tenía tres rascacielos en Chicago y muchos otros alrededor del país. Mis hermanos vivían conmigo en uno de ellos y básicamente destruimos el lugar con nuestras travesuras de chicos de fraternidad. Yo tenía el _penthouse_ , obviamente, pero Emmett y Jasper vivían en los pisos inferiores.

Jasper era dueño de tres clubs y algunos restaurantes alrededor de la ciudad, que se habían convertido, básicamente, en los lugares de culto de los turistas y de la alta sociedad. Emmett y mi padre eran los verdaderos hombres de negocios. De acuerdo con todos los que no lo conocían, Carlisle era un administrador de fondos de cobertura.

 _Sí, claro._

"Así que congregación, les insto a que hagan algo bueno esta semana. Sean amables con alguien, hagan una buena obra". El padre terminó su sermón, "en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo, Amén".

"Amén". Habló la voz colectiva de más de seiscientas personas.

"Que el señor esté con ustedes".

"Y con también con usted." Finalmente concluyó.

 _Que grupo de perdedores._

Nunca me había perdido una misa en domingo pero eso era solo por Esme. Me encantaría dormir o ejercitar durante la hora de la misa de las ocho, pero ella no lo aceptaría. Cualquier cosa que mi madre quisiera lo tenía. Ella era la mujer más dulce del planeta, viviendo en un mundo gobernado por hombres que dominaban el caos. También era la única mujer que he amado y probablemente la única mujer que amaré.

No creo en el amor. Eso era para maricas imbéciles que no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Tampoco tengo relaciones. Nunca lo he hecho, nunca lo haré. El único que tenía algo estable era Emmett con su jodidamente ardiente novia de un par de años. Rosalie Hale.

Ella solía trabajar para Carlisle como su secretaria y todo el mundo sabía que ella y Emmett se gustaban, pero se anduvieron por las ramas por un tiempo. Esa era la diferencia entre Emmett y yo. Yo tomo lo que quiero, sin importar qué. Si quisiera a Rosalie, la tendría… y lo hice. Varias veces.

Por supuesto que eso fue antes de que ella y Emmett estuvieran juntos y no creía que él supiera de eso así que lo íbamos a mantener en secreto. Solo fue sexo de todos modos, igual que con cualquier otra chica que había conocido.

"Así que, ¿qué hay en la agenda hoy?" Jasper se estiró desde su asiento.

"Me gustaría que se tomaran un día libre". Dijo Esme y enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi padre.

"No hay tiempo, Ma. Tenemos cosas que hacer". Emmett hizo crujir sus nudillos. Rosalie arrojó su largo cabello rubio detrás de su hombro y vi a algunos adolescentes en las bancas de atrás echar un vistazo. Inmediatamente se enderezaron una vez que Emmett les dio una mirada.

"Bueno, tenemos que poner algunas flores en la tumba de su abuelo y luego todos están libres". Dijo, "solo asegúrense de que estén en casa para la cena".

Esme trató de agarrar mi pelo pero la detuve. "Ma, ¿en serio? Soy un hombre de veinticinco años".

"Solo trataba de ayudarte con tu pelo. Sé cómo odias cuando está fuera de lugar".

"Lo siento, estaba de prisa esta mañana". Dije mientras pasaba mis dedos por él, asegurándome que todo estuviera perfecto. La familia comenzó a caminar entre la multitud que se marchaba. Avanzamos lentamente por la iglesia hacia la salida.

"Sí, él salió anoche conmigo." Jasper golpeó mi hombro y me alejé de su toque. No me gustaba que la gente me tocara.

Si la gente de esta iglesia supiera que estábamos haciendo Jasper y yo anoche, todo el lugar se incendiaría. Me persigné para asegurarme, solo por si acaso, y luego lo hice otra vez porque en mi opinión los números impares eran peligrosos.

"No sé porque ustedes no pueden quedarse en casa de vez en cuando. Leer o tomar una agradable caminata". Dijo Esme con dulzura.

"¿En serio, con la forma en que actúan?" Rose se echó a reír mientras salíamos a la luz del sol de los primeros días de septiembre. El calor de Chicago era agobiante pero nada de eso nos mantendría en el interior. Todos nos pusimos nuestros lentes de sol y nos veíamos como si hubiésemos salido de una puta película.

"Federales a las tres en punto". Jasper señaló un lujoso coche negro, que esperaba a unos metros por la calle de la iglesia. Había dos policías gordos, sentados, esperando, tratando de ser sigilosos.

"¿Cuándo se van a dar por vencidos?" Carlisle sacudió su cabeza y ayudó a Esme a descender por la escalera de piedra de la iglesia. "Se está volviendo realmente patético".

"Bueno, si fueras un legítimo hombre de negocios, ellos no estarían aquí". Esme susurró.

Mi madre sabía de las cosas horribles que su familia era capaz y lo que hacíamos, pero trataba de mantenerse al margen. Nunca le gustaba hablar acerca de cosas del trabajo y rara vez dio algún comentario sobre alguna situación que no fuera legal.

"Todavía no entiendo porque no van a casa. Estoy segura que tienen familias que los esperan." Rose de hecho los saludó en forma sarcástica. Ella podía ser una perra cuando quería serlo y todos le teníamos algo de miedo.

"Vámonos antes de que los invites a cenar." Emmett la llevó hacia la calle State, donde esperaban nuestros coches en un discreto estacionamiento.

"Uh… hijo, necesito hablar contigo". Carlisle palmeó mi hombro, "porque no damos un paseo". Sugirió como si tuviera opción.

"Claro." Le contesté, "deja guardo mi chaqueta." Me desabroché la chaqueta de mi traje a rayas azul marino y me la quité.

Los dejé parados hablando mientras corría hacia mi bebé.

Mi _Saleen S7_ color rojo cereza era mi orgullo y felicidad, comprado justo después que me gradúe de Dartmouth. Literalmente mataría por este auto. Abrí la puerta de murciélago de lado del conductor y puse mi chaqueta en la parte trasera, doblándolo cuidadosamente como una delicada flor.

No me gustaban las arrugas y no tenía ganas de lidiar con la chaqueta después, tratando de resolverlo con una plancha.

Enrollé las mangas de mi camisa de vestir y me aseguré que mi cabello estuviera ordenado mirándome en la ventana antes de volver con Carlisle, que estaba solo.

Mi madre iba con Emmett y Rose mientras Jasper iba a hacer Dios sabe qué con el resto de su día. Esperaba que no se olvidaran que teníamos trabajo que hacer después.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Le pregunté y metí mis manos en los bolsillos.

"Solo sigue caminando". Dijo a mi lado mientras bajaba por la calle State hacia Madison.

El calor era sofocante pero no sudé. Nunca sudo. Me había entrenado para mantener eso bajo control.

Había un montón de gente que caminaba a nuestro alrededor y aunque no conocieran a mi padre o a mí, sentían que se tenían que mantenerse alejados. Dábamos ese tipo de vibra.

 _No te metas con nosotros._

Carlisle y yo teníamos una extraña relación que se deterioró debido al trabajo, pero cuando estábamos relajados, recuperaba al antiguo Carlisle con el que crecí. Era cariñoso y cálido pero no había lugar en el mundo del crimen para eso. Cuando él estaba en plan de negocios, lo sabías.

Él y yo no movíamos de forma casual pero con propósito. Realmente no sabía a dónde íbamos pero a este punto, no lo cuestioné. Caminamos hacia un vendedor de helados quién les estaba sirviendo a un grupo de niños.

"Dos de vainilla". Carlisle sacó su billetera. Me estremecí porque realmente no quería comer nada que pudiera ensuciarme en este momento, pero si mi padre quería que me metiera el helado por el culo, entonces me hubiera metido el helado por el culo. Así eran todos con él.

"Son cinco con cincuenta señor". El hombre dijo con un fuerte acento que detecté, era polaco.

" _Wow_ , bastante caro para un helado". Carlisle se río cordialmente.

"Lo sé, pero tengo que alimentar a la familia". Dijo el vendedor con timidez entregándonos nuestras delicias congeladas.

"Quédate con el cambio." Mi padre pagó con un billete de quinientos dólares.

Nos fuimos mientras el hombre de los helados estaba mirando sorprendido el dinero en su mano.

"Eso estuvo bien". Dije mientras le daba una larga lamida a mi cono tratando de atrapar las gotas que estaban a punto de caer en mi mano.

"Averiguaré quién es, pagaré por su renta o algo". Respondió mi padre.

"¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Estoy en problemas?" Pregunté, un poco nervioso pero enmascarándolo bien.

"Solo sigue comiendo. Hay un gran hombre, del tamaño de Emmett, siguiéndonos en el otro lado de la acera. No mires." Mi padre dijo con brusquedad cuando giré la cabeza, "Es moreno, pelo negro y corto. Lo podrás ver cuando nos sentemos en la banca".

Seguí comiendo por orden de mi padre y no levanté la cabeza. La única cosa que me distraía del hombre detrás de nosotros era la mirada de unas chicas muy ardientes que me comían con los ojos a un par de metros al frente.

Seguí lamiendo mi helado, asegurándome que ellas vieran que podía usar mi lengua y estaba agradecido de que no vieran mis ojos detrás de los lentes de sol, porque seguramente sería arrestado por acoso sexual sin siquiera tocarlas.

"Edward presta atención". Mi padre atrajo mi atención, "siéntate." Apuntó una banca frente a nosotros, en un pequeño parque. Había una brisa de viento que fluía por encima de los árboles y disfruté mirando el bullicio de Chicago durante esta hora del día.

Esta era mi ciudad.

Los dos nos sentamos y noté precisamente de quién estaba hablando Carlisle.

"¿Jacob Black?" Pregunté, sabiendo exactamente quién era él, un tipo de archienemigo.

"Sigue comiendo. Pueden leer los labios." Dijo Carlisle, "Es un mequetrefe inteligente que ha estado en la fuerza durante un par de años. Ha estado siguiéndonos durante un tiempo, pero por supuesto…"

"Somos demasiado buenos." Me regodeé.

"Que no se te suban los humos Edward. Ser vanidoso nunca fue bueno para nadie".

"Lo siento, señor". Cerré mi boca, "continúa."

"Nos va a estar va estar vigilando de cerca en los próximos meses".

"¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?" Ya sabía la respuesta a eso. La verdad era, que necesitaba un desafío y Black me proporcionaba eso.

Aunque sabía que algo tenía que haber pasado para que tuviéramos una vigilancia más constante de la policía.

"¿Quién hizo el trabajo de Langer? Te dije que fueras discreto y solo el marido." Dijo enojado bajo su aliento, "Luego me entero de que su esposa fue asesinada también y que había evidencia por todos lados. Hubo demasiada sangre…"

"Uh… Yo me encargué de eso".

"Edward, contrólate". Dijo Carlisle con severidad, "Hemos tenido bastante suerte en el pasado, pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles si la sigues jodiendo. No tengo tiempo para equivocaciones".

"Lo siento, señor".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó sencillamente y cualquier otro, estaría muy confundido por nuestra conversación pero yo sabía bien lo que quería decir.

"Un segundo". Le contesté y bajé la cabeza.

"Toma un segundo decir _'lo siento'_ ". Repitió como lo había hecho desde que era un niño, "Toma esa misma cantidad de tiempo apuntar un arma. Podrías estar muerto para cuando pronuncies las palabras." Dijo con calma.

Desde mi infancia él siempre nos había enseñado que _'lo siento'_ era una frase que solo debía usarse en las circunstancias más extremas, porque podría estar muerto antes de tener la oportunidad de decir las palabras.

"No te disculpes conmigo." Cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda dando la perfecta imagen que define la calma.

"No estaba pensando".

"No importa. Tengo todo bajo control, solo quería que estuvieras consciente de nuestro nuevo seguidor". Mi padre terminó su helado.

"Lo sé. ¿Limpiaste el lío?"

"Sí, alguien fue el chivo expiatorio por robo. Aparentemente, una pintura fue robada o algo así. El caso está cerrado. Black está tratando de conseguir que lo reabran como asesinato, pero los jefes no lo escucharán. Están demasiado ocupados tratando de elevar el número de arrestos como para pasar tiempo trabajando en un asesinato." Se detuvo, "El punto es que esperaba más de ti. No puedo seguir limpiando el desastre que dejan. No tengo tiempo".

"Lo haré mejor".

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un minuto mientras la brisa aumentaba. Solo por el olor del aire podía decir que una tormenta se acercaba desde los lagos y probablemente estaría aquí para la noche.

Miré al otro lado de la calle y vi a Black leyendo una revista en un quiosco, claro como el día. No pude evitar la sonrisa torcida que se dibujó en mi cara. Black y yo hemos jugado al gato y al ratón por los últimos tres años y aún tenía que atraparme.

Los Langer fueron solo una pequeña parte de las cosas malas que ocurrían por el clan Cullen. Por ahora, no tenía problema en entrar en una sala llena de gente y ponerme solo a descargar plomo en cualquiera que me hiciera enojar.

Martín era mi objetivo. Era el contador de mi padre o por lo menos uno de ellos, y cuando fui a revisar los libros el mes pasado como lo hacía todos los meses, encontré algunas discrepancias. Había alrededor de dos millones perdidos de una cuenta en el extranjero en Jamaica, que mi padre tenía como parte del tráfico de drogas en el caribe. El dinero simplemente desapareció y eso era algo que yo no iba a permitir.

Le pregunté a Langer, él no tenía nada que decir, y lo dejé ir. Casualmente, una muy linda villa en Grecia que costó dos millones de dólares apareció a su nombre. Fui para castigarlo. No me engañó, el dinero ni siquiera era un grave problema pero nadie se burla de mí.

Su esposa fue solo una casualidad. Se suponía que ella no tenía que estar en casa, pero como estaba, tuvo que compartir la responsabilidad de su marido. No iba a dejar testigos.

La sangre fue mi pequeño toque.

Era un mensaje. Sabía que Black iba a llevar el caso pero no llegaría a ninguna parte con él… como siempre ha pasado con estas cosas. De hecho, yo pinté esa mierda sobre la habitación como si fuera Jackson maldito Pollock, arrojándola sobre las paredes, en las sábanas de la cama, sobre la alfombra. En realidad fue divertido y no suelo ser divertido.

Solo estaba tratando de avivar la sosa y aburrida aventura que teníamos Black y yo. Él era tan torpe y estúpido. Creía que era un as en el departamento, pero si de verdad fuera alguien nos habría atrapado hace años. Nadie lo hizo y nadie lo hará.

"Él no será un problema". Me eché hacia atrás, como si nada.

"No. Somos demasiado inteligentes para él".

Me reí, "Creí que ser vanidoso era un defecto".

"Para ti. Yo me lo he ganado". Mi padre me sonrío, "Vámonos. Esme me va a matar si llegamos tarde al cementerio".

Después de una hora de viaje y dejar flores en la tumba del abuelo que nunca conocí, era libre hasta que tuviera que estar en casa para la cena.

Decidí dar una vuelta y dejar que mi _Saleen_ estirara la piernas.

Tome la autopista 61, pasando por la Universidad de Chicago y luego a los yuppies **(4)** de Northwestern mientras salía de la ciudad. Los altos árboles me rodeaban por todos lados mientras tomaba la carretera a 150 km/h. Tenía una inclinación por los coches rápidos, mujeres ardientes y situaciones peligrosas.

Ese era yo. Edward Cullen. Ni más ni menos.

Francamente, yo era un monstruo, un vampiro, un asesino y lo amaba. Era un torturador y un homicida, envuelto en trajes de dos mil dólares y zapatos de cinco mil. Vivía de la cocaína y los licores fuertes, aunque no era un adicto a cualquiera de las mierdas que metía a mi cuerpo. Tenía límites cuando se trataba de drogas, y en su mayor parte consumía coca que venía de nuestros proveedores, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaba dispuesto a intentar cosas nuevas. Consigo coño cada vez que quiero y ni siquiera trato de actuar como si buscara algún tipo de relación con alguien.

Tenía algunas buenas cualidades pero eran eclipsadas en su mayoría por las malas.

Era posesivo, los celos corrían por mis venas, el odio vivía detrás de mis ojos. Tenía el temperamento de un toro y poca paciencia para la gente lenta o para las personas que no hacían lo que les decía. Tenía que estar en control todo el tiempo y no recibía órdenes de nadie aparte de mi madre o de mi padre.

No tenía tiempo para cultivar relaciones o amistades porque eso estaba por debajo de mí. ¿A quién le importa si no tengo amigos? Era mejor ser temido que amado y ese era el lema con el que vivía.

Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención mientras pasaba una camioneta de mierda por la carretera y sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo.

"Cullen". Respondí.

"¡ _Que pasó hermano!"_ Emmett contestó, _"acabo de dejar a Rose y a Ma en la casa. ¿Cuándo vamos a terminar con eso? No tengo tiempo después de la cena."_

Di una vuelta completamente ilegal y brutal en la carretera hacia el otro carril, "Regreso a la ciudad en este momento. ¿Te veo en el almacén en media hora?"

" _Por supuesto, recogeré a Jazz"._

Terminé la llamada sin ningún sentimentalismo y aceleré mientras me dirigía de vuelta a Chicago.

Abrí el tablero del piso del _Saleen_ en el asiento del pasajero y busqué hasta que encontré a mi segundo bebé.

Saqué la _Desert Eagle_ de plata con mango de marfil que encajaba perfectamente en mis manos y casi se amolda a mi cuerpo. Esta era mi arma especial, la que usaba cuando quería terminar un trabajo y para también alardear un poco. No tenía silenciador y no era el tipo de arma de un asesino, aunque también he usado esas, pero mi _Desert Eagle_ era mi arma de confianza. Tenía una idéntica pero dorada en mi casa pero pocas veces la usaba. Esa requería una ocasión especial.

Puse la pistola en mi regazo y tamborileé los dedos en el volante mientras me dirigía a la ciudad y zigzagueaba por el tráfico matutino.

Llegué al extremo sur de la ciudad en muy poco tiempo. El embarcadero era enorme y el lugar en donde las grandes barcazas llegaban a la ciudad. Había almacenes y muelles de carga por todas partes, pero el ruido siempre era una gran protección para el negocio en el que estábamos. Carlisle básicamente es propietario de todo aquí de todos modos, así que podíamos usar este lugar para nuestra ventaja.

Mantuve una velocidad constante al estacionarme al lado del _Mercedes SL65_ de Emmett en donde él y Jasper estaban apoyados.

Salí del coche y mis mocasines italianos hicieron un suave ruido en el charco bajo mis pies.

"Mierda". Murmuré y traté de sacudirme el agua sucia. Retorcí mi cuello al sentir la ansiedad que me provocaba la suciedad. Respiré hondo y no dejé que la sensación me sobrepasara.

 _¡El OCD es una perra!_

"¿Puedes bajar un poco la velocidad? Mi auto es demasiado valioso como para dañarlo." Emmett pasó la mano por la pintura plateada y pulida.

"Sí, sí". Resoplé, "terminemos con esto. Está a punto de caer una tormenta a lo bestia". Miré al cielo en donde turbulentas nubes retumban por encima.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí otra vez?" Jasper murmuró mientras esquivábamos los charcos para entrar al almacén más alejado hacia el lado izquierdo, cerca de la orilla del agua.

Emmett sacó su teléfono y se desplazó a través de alguna información. "Creo que Papá quiere que interroguemos a este tipo acerca de las transacciones en Miami".

"¿Él dirige todo allí?" Abrí la puerta de metal.

"No, es solo un peón pero es jodidamente sospechoso como. Papa no confía en él. Piensa que es policía o algo".

"¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?" Jasper se encogió de hombros, "Que se quede encubierto para lo que me importa".

"No podemos hacer eso". Emmett suspiró, "sabrá demasiado, tenemos que terminar esto".

En alguna parte de mi mente, las alarmas se activaron. _'¡No puedes matar a un policía, Edward!'_ pero descarté esas ideas. Lo he hecho antes. Matar era como mi segunda naturaleza. Ya sabía que iba a ir al infierno, no había necesidad de mencionarlo nuevamente.

Metí la _Desert Eagle_ en mi cinturón en la parte trasera después de comprobar mi suministro de balas. Estaba listo.

Caminamos en silencio dentro del almacén, que estaba prácticamente vacío excepto por un par de cajas que estaban contra las paredes del fondo, algún tipo de madera contrachapada que estaba apilada hasta el techo, una silla en medio del espacio vacío y un tembloroso hombre de unos treinta años sentado en ella. No había ventanas, solo la puerta principal. Una suave luz estaba encendida pero no ofrecía mucho para ver.

"Vamos a ensuciarnos". Dije y me arrepentí de mis palabras pero sabía que estaría bien. Matar era lo único en lo que no me importaba ensuciarme. Amaba la sangre siempre y cuando saliera de otra persona.

Todos nos acercamos al hombre de forma casual, en forma de abanico para así parecer increíblemente aterradores.

Emmett y Jasper se quitaron sus chaquetas arrojándolas sobre una caja antes de enrollar sus mangas.

Rodeé a mi presa como un buitre y lo observé, analizando la situación.

Era un hombre con algo de carne en sus huesos, parecía como si pudiese ser un desafío si fuera más débil. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y sus manos estaban atadas atrás de la silla con una cuerda gruesa. Vi las marcas rojas en sus muñecas, señalándome que había intentado soltarse, en más de una ocasión. Estaba respirando con dificultad pero sabía que eso era por su posición en la silla, la que era bastante dolorosa.

Él era más bajo que yo, me podía dar cuenta de eso incluso en la posición en la que él estaba y no tenía nada más que uno bóxer puesto. Estaba mojado, con sudor y agua. Supongo que mi padre ya había mandado a alguien para ablandarlo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Dije detrás de él, fríamente y con calma.

"Markos". Su acento era marcado.

"¿De dónde eres?" Mi tono era mordaz y mortal.

"Croacia".

Jasper, Emmett y yo nos miramos en silencio, nuestras palabras pasaron a través de nuestras mentes sin salir de nuestras bocas.

 _¡No es federal, es un maldito mafioso del este europeo!_

"¿Para quién demonios trabajas?"

"Para nadie."

Pasó muy rápido, no me hubiese dado cuenta que ocurría algo si no fuera porque Markos dejó escapar un grito de dolor que hizo eco en las paredes vacías.

Emmett golpeó un pedazo de madera sobre los muslos de Markos, causando un fuerte sonido que rebotó a nuestro alrededor. La madera se astilló por la mitad por la fuerza, pero no se rompió completamente.

"Maldición, quería ver si podía romper su fémur". Emmett hizo un mohín infantil, "Creo que necesitamos un trozo de madera más duro." Fue hacia la pila de madera cerca de la puerta y paso un par de segundos valorando la selección.

"Te lo voy a preguntar de nuevo, ¿para quién trabajas?" Le di vueltas hasta que estuve a un brazo de distancia de él, creando un efecto más dramático.

De esto se trataba todo el trabajo. Drama. Podría matarlo ahora mismo si quisiera. No pasaba nada.

"Para nadie". Los dientes de Markos se apretaron.

Rápidamente saqué la _Eagle_ de mi espalda y abrí un agujero del tamaño de una naranja en su rodilla izquierda. Con precisión la bala destrozó el hueso, haciendo que la sangre y la materia muscular se rociaran en mi camisa pero ni me inmuté.

Retiré mi brazo, dejándolo caer con cuidado a mi costado con la pistola aún a la vista.

Él dejó escapar una serie de maldiciones y pude oler la sal de sus lágrimas al salir de sus ojos.

 _Maldito marica._

"Muy bien, muy bien". Markos se retorció y pude ver las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Toda su pierna izquierda tendría que ser amputada si es que el sobrevivía a esto, "Su nombre es Sergio. Él es Ruso y me mandó para infiltrarme".

Le abrí otro agujero a través de su espinilla izquierda en dos segundos. Sus gritos fueron suficientes para casi dejarme sordo, pero estaban enmascarados por las fuertes de las bocinas y las aves marinas afuera. No había necesidad de un silenciador. Nadie podría oírnos.

"Te rendiste muy fácilmente". Limpié un poco de sangre del cañón, "Si yo fuera tú jefe, ya estarías muerto por revelar esa información. Ni siquiera diste pelea."

"He estado encerrado aquí durante una semana. No he comido y alguien viene cada una hora para joderme a golpes hasta que hable. ¡No me queda nada!"

"Lástima". Dijo Jasper en voz baja.

"¿No se puede ganar con ustedes cierto?" Markos sollozó patéticamente, yo solo rodé mis ojos.

Jasper desató a Markos de sus ataduras a petición mía y cayó al suelo en su propio charco de sangre que se filtraba de su pierna.

"Quiero saber todo lo que nos quitaste." Jasper se sentó en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

"Nada, lo juro. Solo he estado dentro un par de meses."

"Eres estúpido y flojo. Te atraparon porque te estabas robando los envíos de Miami. ¿A dónde los estabas enviando?" Emmett preguntó con frialdad, todas las pretensiones habían desaparecido de su voz. Un Emmett a cargo podía ser muy atemorizante.

"Rusia. Sergio quiere derrocarlos. Todo el mundo quiere hacerlo." El acento estaba haciendo difícil entenderlo junto con el fuerte jadeo, sabía que no íbamos a sacar mucho más a nuestro buen amigo Markos.

"¿Cuánto tomaste?" Pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"Solo un par de kilos de coca…" No tuvo tiempo en terminar la frase antes de poner una bala directamente en su frente. Su cuello se hecho hacia atrás violentamente por la fuerza del plomo atravesando su cerebro y saliendo por el otro lado.

La sangre voló como en un pozo de petróleo por la gran herida de salida en la parte de atrás y ahora estaba por todos lados pero de alguna manera Emmett y Jasper estaban limpios.

 _Bastardos con suerte._

"Ahora tengo que cambiarme antes de la cena." Chasqueé la lengua, sin importarme que un hombre acabara de ser aniquilado por mi mano.

"Siempre eres tú el descuidado. Es vergonzoso". Jasper palmeó su rodilla, "Mírame a mí, tan limpio como puedo estar." Levantó sus brazos.

Arrojé un poco de sangre que había en mi arma a su camisa haciendo que se manchara de un rojo oscuro.

Emmett estaba temblando por la risa así que le arrojé un poco para que se callara.

"Maldita sea Edward. Rosie no quitar la sangre del algodón y esta era su favorita."

"Eres toda una putita." Me reí.

Él me golpeó en el hombro con un trozo de madera, no lo suficiente como para que doliera pero lo suficiente para dejar una marca.

"Supongo que tenemos que encargarnos de este pedazo de mierda." Jasper suspiró y señaló a Markos.

"Haremos que los chicos nuevos lo arrojen al río." Emmett palmeó su estómago, "En este momento estoy hambriento".

Tomó su chaqueta antes de salir del almacén. Jasper lo siguió y yo fui el último en salir.

Metí mi pistola en el cinturón y cerré la pesada puerta de metal con un estruendo.

Esta era mi vida. Acéptalo.

* * *

 **(1) Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.**

 **(2) El calibre es el diámetro interno del cañón de la pistola, acá se explica para que se entienda, pero más adelante solo aparecerá el número.**

 **(3) Master in Bussines Administration. Maestría en Administración de negocios**

 **(4) Yuppies es un acrónimo para los jóvenes profesionales urbanos adinerados**

* * *

 **Este es un mafiaward con todas las letras, ¿no cree? Queremos saber si les está gustando la historia para seguir, así que dejen su review ;)**


	3. Pureza

**Pureza**

* * *

" _Se ha dicho que la posición de la mujer es la prueba de la civilización, y eso es la muestra de que nuestras mujeres están seguras. En ellas residía nuestro nivel de moral y pureza de nuestra sangre." – Charles Eastman_

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

Finalmente, ¡la universidad está aquí!

Puedo dejar el tedioso mundo de la secundaria atrás. No más chicas malas y tareas inútiles; en su lugar el apasionante mundo de profesores universitarios e informes de veinte páginas que dominaran mi fin de semana. Lo más gracioso de todo esto, es que estaba entusiasmada con las largas noches en la biblioteca y los exámenes que harían que el monstruo del lago Ness se encogiera del miedo.

Siempre me ha gustado la escuela y el aprendizaje. Supongo que me podrías llamar Geek, ya que no hago mucho aparte de estudiar y tal vez ver una película o dos cuando estoy aburrida. Mis dos mejores amigas que tengo en mi ciudad natal de Forks, Washington, siempre se burlan de mí por ser tan inteligente, pero yo me reí al último, entrando a Northwestern y todo eso.

No he tenido muchas experiencias en mi corta existencia, pero supongo que eso era de esperarse viniendo de una chica que ha vivido en un pueblo de menos de cinco mil personas, casi toda su vida.

Mis padres se separaron cuando yo era una bebé y había vivido en Phoenix con mi madre durante una gran cantidad de tiempo. Reneé se volvió a casar cuando yo empecé la secundaria, y yo quería dejar que ella y su nuevo esposo Phil, tuvieran algo de tiempo a solas. Decidí mudarme con mi papá Charlie.

Charlie y yo no solíamos tener una muy buena relación pero ahora, no podía imaginar crecer sin él. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero siempre me trató como un adulto y nunca me menospreció como mi madre lo hacía. No es que no amara a Reneé, porque lo hacía, pero incluso yo tenía que admitir que era un poco molesta. Ella nunca me dejaría respirar sin agobiarme, pero supongo que todas las madres son así.

Iba a extrañar todo sobre mi pequeño pueblo al norte de Washington y para ser honesta, estaba un poco nerviosa. Demonios, ni siquiera había estado antes fuera de la costa oeste, viviendo en Phoenix y Forks toda mi vida.

Nunca había pensado que Northwestern fuera una opción para mí, siendo que no soy tan inteligente y Charlie apenas tenía dinero suficiente como para mantenernos. Apliqué por capricho y me alentó mi mejor amiga, Ángela Webber, quién dijo que yo era demasiado buena como para quedarme en Washington. Apliqué con la condición que dejara de acosarme cada cinco segundos. Cuando recibí mi carta de aceptación casi salto del techo por la emoción, pero tenía que volver a la realidad cuando me di cuenta que no tenía suficiente dinero para ir a Chicago.

 _Universidad comunitaria, ¡allá voy!_

No tenía problemas con quedarme, pero mi padre no quería oír hablar de ello. Estaba en esa maldita sección de la población educativa donde era lo bastante inteligente como para entrar a una buena universidad, pero no tan inteligente como para obtener una beca. Tenía unos cuantos miles de dólares por aquí y allá, pero no lo suficiente para Northwestern.

A principios del verano, de pronto Charlie dijo que él se haría cargo. No sabía cómo lo hizo hasta que un día vi la correspondencia y había un recibo de la hipoteca de la casa. Hipotecó la maldita casa para que yo pudiera ir a una buena universidad. Traté de hacer que revocara cualquier estúpido contrato que había hecho, pero él ni siquiera lo consideró. Él ya tenía tres calcomanías de Northwestern para parachoques y algunas camisetas que le estaba dando a algunos de los miembros de la estación de policía.

Cedí porque no había forma de que le ganara en una discusión a Charlie. Él era igual, sino es que más terco que yo, provocando que nuestras disputas se caldearan bastante. Podía darme cuenta que estaba luchando por mantener el control de sus nuevos problemas financieros, pero él no quiso escuchar mis protestas. Cuando sugerí que Reneé pusiera la mitad, casi me disparó con su arma. Dijo que podía hacerlo por sí mismo, y no la tendría a ella haciendo algo que él era completamente capaz de manejar.

Afortunadamente, había trabajado duro durante el verano en un cine local, así podría pagar por las pequeñas cosas como libros y otras necesidades que compraría cuando llegara a Chicago.

Iba a extrañar a mi mejor amiga, a pesar de que ella se quedaba aquí, Ángela y yo prometimos mantenernos en contacto. Sabía que, lógicamente nos separaríamos poco a poco, yo estando en un lado del país y ella en el otro. Pero esperaba que pudiéramos mantener cierta parte de la relación que teníamos.

Mis dos pequeñas maletas estaban empacadas, mi matrícula estaba pagada, y estaba lista para partir. Charlie estaría bien solo, porque lo estaba antes de que yo llegara y lo estaría sin mí.

Para ser honesta, en realidad no debería ir a una gran ciudad como Chicago, o Northwestern para el caso. Northwestern era el lugar donde van los niños ricos porque saben lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas. Yo era una chica de diecisiete años a punto de cumplir dieciocho, que no sabía qué hacer de mi vida. ¿Era normal? Afortunadamente, podía marcar el recuadro de 'sin resolver' en mi solicitud, pero sabía que iba a tener que cambiarla pronto. Rogaba que encontrara lo que me gustaba, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Por ahora, me inclinaba por literatura pero, ¿dónde estaban las perspectivas de trabajo en eso?

"Bells, necesitamos irnos en un par de horas," mi padre me llamó desde la sala mientras yo terminaba mi cereal en la mesa de la cocina.

"Muy bien, solo déjame despedirme." Engullí lo que quedaba en mi tazón y lo arrojé al fregadero, "Volveré en media hora." Grité desde la puerta.

Me encontré con la constante lluvia de Forks y salté dentro de la desteñida camioneta Chevy de 1954 roja, que Charlie me compró cuando cumplí dieciséis. Era una completa basura pero me encantaba.

El motor rugió y traté de memorizar el ruido, ya que pasaría un largo tiempo hasta que volviera a escuchar ese sonido nuevamente. Con la matrícula costando tanto, Charlie realmente no tenía dinero extra para comprar billetes de avión cada dos meses. Lo más probable es que estaría de vuelta en casa para Navidad, pero definitivamente no para acción de gracias o para las vacaciones de primavera.

Conduje a través de los pequeños vecindarios de Forks, hasta que me detuve frente a la casa blanca en la esquina a un par de minutos de la mía. Si no estuviese lloviendo hubiese venido caminando.

Me aseguré de mirar todo mientras iba pasando, para poder recordar cómo se sentía la paz. Chicago no era para nada parecida a Forks, y aunque yo no era necesariamente una chica de campo, nunca había estado en la jungla de concreto de otras ciudades además de Phoenix. Seattle era grande, supongo, pero por lo que vi en Internet, Chicago era diez veces más grande. Espero llevarme bien con los peces gordos.

Me detuve frente a la casa blanca con Mike Newton de pie en el porche delantero en nada más que pantalones de chándal, dejando los músculos de su pecho al descubierto.

 _¡Maldito sea!_

Siempre había sentido algún tipo de atracción hacia Mike. No era romántica, pero era definitivamente hormonal. Él era mi otro mejor amigo en este pueblo, y había sido mi primera vez en todo. Baile, beso… y otras cosas. Hacía emerger emociones en mí que ni siquiera podía imaginar, pero nunca intentamos tener una relación real. No funcionaría.

"Lamento llegar tarde." Corrí a través de la lluvia y me sacudí el agua una vez que estuve en el porche cubierto.

"No hay problema." Me sonrío tristemente, "¿tienes todo empacado?"

"Supongo. Mis dos maletas." Contesté sarcásticamente, "no tengo mucho más."

"Maldición, no puedo creer que nuestra pequeña Bella se va a la gran ciudad." Me cargó y me hizo girar.

"Mike, bájame." Me eché a reír fuertemente mientras me hacía cosquillas en mi punto débil.

Me dejó nuevamente en el piso pero no soltó su agarre. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho.

"¿No tienes una camisa?" Bromeé, no es que me importara.

"Acabo de despertar. Aguántate." Su tono cambió, "Todos te extrañaremos, Bella."

"También los extrañaré, en especial a ti." Lo besé en los labios ligeramente, solo permitiéndonos estar conectados por un breve segundo.

"Eres tú la que me preocupa." Respondió, "Asegúrate de mantener lejos a los hombres. Quiero a mi Bella de vuelta cuando llegues aquí para Navidad".

"Apuesto a que sí." Le pegué.

Se encogió de hombros, "Soy un hombre, tú eres una chica. Las cosas pasan".

"¿Qué vas a hacer aquí solo?" Pregunté.

"Ángela, Ben y yo estaremos juntos. Todos vamos a la misma universidad de todos modos".

Me sentí un poco excluida del grupo, ya que me iba tan lejos.

"Ten cuidado, Bella. Lo digo en serio." Mike me abrazó con fuerza como si no me quisiera dejar ir.

Diez minutos después, estaba de vuelta en la camioneta, de camino a casa de Charlie, quién estaba esperando para llevarme al aeropuerto de Sea-Tac.

"¿Estás segura que tienes todo?" Preguntó mientras miraba alrededor de la casa.

"Sí, Papá, no podemos revisar más veces".

"Solo tengo la corazonada de que dejas algo." Él habló con su voz ronca y se rascó el mentón sin afeitar, "¿Qué pasa si dejas algo importante?"

"Puedes enviármelo".

Solo tenía dos maletas por el simple hecho de que apenas si tenía objeto personal. Tomé un poco de ropa, la cual consistía, principalmente, en camisetas y pantalones de mezclilla y algunos libros junto con fotos familiares. Eso era todo. No valía la pena cargar con más.

"Muy bien, creo que es tiempo de decirle adiós a la vieja casa." Charlie se río entre dientes.

"¡Adiós casa!" Grité.

Hizo una mueca, "¿Eso fue realmente necesario, Bella?"

"Vamos, viejo." Lo saqué por la puerta, hacia su patrulla.

El viaje fue en silencio excepto por la radio, que proporcionaba algo de música de fondo, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Charlie era una de esas personas que no necesitan decir nada, y tú no te sentirías incómodo cerca de él. Solo te tenías que ponerte cómodo y escuchar el silencio. Él hablaría cuando quisiera.

Llegamos a Seattle en la perfecta cantidad de tiempo, y me di cuenta que estaba tratando de prolongar mi partida por la forma en que estaba parado en la entrada al aeropuerto. Sus hombros estaban encorvados, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los ojos en el suelo.

"Así que, ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas?" Cambió su peso.

Asentí y nos quedamos callados por otro minuto antes de hablar.

"Mira, sé que no te gusta hacer grandes escenas emocionales pero yo solo quiero agradecerte… por todo".

"Tú eres mi hija y no he sido realmente un padre en la primera parte de tu vida, pero voy a hacer todo lo que pueda ahora." Dijo con convicción.

"Pero no tenías que hacer eso con la casa…"

Me interrumpió, "¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo? Te dije que no era nada. Deja de preocuparte por eso y ve a divertirte en la universidad. Pero cuídate. Por favor, cuídate Bella." Me envolvió en sus brazos y yo lo abracé en respuesta. Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo hasta que él se alejó.

"Te llamaré cada dos días." Dije.

"Eso es mucho hija. ¿Qué tal tres veces a la semana?" Se echó a reír.

"Trato hecho. ¿Crees que pueda hacer lo mismo con Reneé?"

"Por supuesto que no. Estoy sorprendido que aún no haya llamado".

"Ya viene. Puedo sentirlo".

"Bueno, llámame tan pronto como llegues allá. Lo digo en serio, Bella".

"Lo haré, Papá." Lo abracé de nuevo.

Estaba en el avión una hora después y sentí el peso de mi nueva vida sobre mí, a medida que despegábamos.

Debo de haberme quedado dormida, porque la siguiente cosa que supe fue que el avión comenzaba a descender y ni siquiera llegué a despertar completamente antes de que la señal del cinturón de seguridad sonara. Todo el mundo comenzó a bajar rápidamente.

Charlie quería venir a ayudarme a instalarme en la gran ciudad, pero le rogué que se quedara en casa. No podía permitirse el lujo de tomarse unos días del trabajo.

Caminé a través del aeropuerto internacional O'Hare, hacia el reclamo de equipaje y luego hacia el bullicio de un Chicago en septiembre.

Dios, incluso el aeropuerto era un laberinto, y para una chica de apenas cuarenta y cinco kilos y con dos maletas, era difícil, pero lo logré. Fui a la fila donde los taxis esperaban con entusiasmo llevar a la gente a donde quiera que fueran, y un feliz conductor me ayudó a poner mis maletas en el maletero.

"Entonces, ¿hacia dónde señorita?" Dijo con un acento. Creo que era irlandés o algo así.

"Uh… a la universidad de Northwestern." Dije lo más firme que pude.

Se echó a reír, "Esta es su primera vez en Chicago, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, ¿cómo se dio cuenta?"

"Puedo verlo. No tiene esa arrogancia. Aunque, lo aprenderá." Guardó las maletas rápidamente y prácticamente tuve que entrar corriendo al taxi antes de que se marchara.

Me mantuve callada y miré mi nueva casa por la ventana.

Ya que era principios de septiembre, el cielo era de un azul brillante y las nubes blancas se movían a un ritmo pausado. Se me había olvidado lo hermoso que era el sol ya que en Forks solo teníamos un par de días buenos al año. Nos abrimos paso a través de los rascacielos y relucientes edificios de cristal. Me odié por pensarlo, pero era más chica de campo de lo que había pensado. Seattle no era nada en comparación con el ritmo de Chicago.

De hecho, jadeé un poco cuando pasamos sobre el río de Chicago, el cuál era de un tono extraño de verde que brillaba bajo el sol.

"Eres muy tierna." El taxista exclamó y me miró por el espejo retrovisor.

"Lo siento, es solo que nunca había visto algo como esto antes".

"Bueno, permíteme darte la bienvenida a Chi Town".

El resto del viaje transcurrió en mi propia gira personal por la ciudad. El taxista me llevó por los alrededores y señaló lugares de interés turístico cuando los pasábamos. No sabía hacia dónde mirar primero, y había tantas cosas que tuve que cerrar los ojos un par de veces para parar el mareo.

Pasamos por el gigantesco edificio de la Cámara de Comercio de Chicago y parecía como si llegara al cielo, el teatro de Chicago estaba orgullosamente a mi izquierda y nos detuvimos en un semáforo en la calle North State y luego la famosa torre Sears, que tenía que ser el edificio más alto del mundo.

Finalmente le di la dirección para ir a Allison Hall y mi corazón latía rápidamente cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi casa por el próximo año. Me sorprendió la cantidad de zonas verdes y vegetación que había en campus en la ciudad, pero estaba feliz de ver que podía tumbarme en el pasto si quería.

"Llegamos." El taxista presionó un botón en el tablero, "El viaje es gratis ya que esta es tu primera vez".

"Oh, no puedo hacer eso".

"No, insisto. Déjame sacar tus maletas." Él salió del coche y se dirigió a la parte trasera. Lo seguí rápidamente.

Todo el campus era muy moderno, con edificios angulares y un fuerte sentido de superioridad. Había estudiantes por todas partes, mudándose, acompañados de sus padres, llevando cajas y recogiendo el equipaje para llevarlos a sus dormitorios.

Le di al taxista algún tipo de pago, aunque se resistió pero finalmente se rindió. Se alejó por la calle y de repente, estaba sola en la acera.

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro antes de arrastrar mis maletas detrás de mí, al interior de los dormitorios. Llevé las cosas conmigo hasta que llegué a una larga mesa en donde se suponía que uno tenía que registrarse. Fui a la sección de la 'S'.

"Bella Swan." Dije y obtuve una mirada intimidante de un chico un poco mayor que yo con un sujetapapeles.

Hojeó algunos papeles y sus cejas se elevaron hasta su cabello rubio, "Tengo una Isabella Swan".

"Esa soy yo, pero me gusta Bella".

"Lo que sea." Marcó mi nombre y luego me entregó un paquete, "La orientación es en los próximos tres días, las clases inician la próxima semana. No tienes un compañero de habitación porque eres muy afortunada. Tu habitación es la 913."

"Gracias." Tomé el paquete y me aseguré que tenía la llave de mi habitación antes de llevar mis cosas a los ascensores.

Metí todo en el interior y apreté el botón del noveno piso. De camino hacia arriba, me paré a un lado de un chico junto con su madre. Él me seguía mirando por sobre la caja que llevaba cargando y me estaba haciendo sentir muy incómoda. Le devolví la mirada con ojos fríos, de forma que entendió que no estaba de humor para hablar con él.

Él se encogió en la esquina, escondiéndose detrás de su madre. Se bajó en el quinto piso y tuve el ascensor para mí sola el resto del viaje.

La campana sonó y empujé mis cosas hacia el pasillo, haciendo que se cayeran. Trabajosamente levanté todo de nuevo y estaba respirando pesadamente para el momento en que fui capaz de llevar todo por el pasillo.

 _910_

 _911_

 _912_

 _913…_

Puse la llave en la cerradura y la giré de forma que la puerta se abrió hacia mi habitación.

Era muy minimalista pero bastante agradable en cuanto a dormitorios se refiere. Había una cama de buen tamaño en contra de la pequeña ventana, una mesita de noche, cómoda y como dijo 'como se llame' allá abajo, no tenía un compañero, así que eso era bueno, supongo. Tenía un baño privado y un armario que estaba empotrado en la pared, no es que tuviera mucha ropa para poner allí. La habitación era en realidad espaciosa y estaba feliz con ella.

"Hora de ponerse a trabajar." Lancé mis maletas en la cama y comencé a desempacar.

Tan pronto como abrí la cremallera de mi primera maleta, tocaron rápidamente a la puerta y mi mente dio vueltas pensando en quien podría ser. No conocía a nadie.

Fui a abrir la puerta y fui atacada por un pequeño derviche girador **(1)** con el pelo negro y en puntas.

"Hola, soy Alice. Tú debes ser Bella. Me robé la lista de habitaciones de este piso." Ella levantó un pedazo de papel doblado. "Ni siquiera vivo aquí, pero mi amiga sí y te oí entrar. Pensé en presentarme. Soy Alice."

No sabía que decir así que solo asentí en respuesta.

Ella estaba vestida de pies a cabeza con ropa de diseñador y en realidad era más baja que yo.

" _Wow_ , ¿no tienes un compañero? Eres afortunada." Se metió sola en la habitación sin pensarlo y miró a su alrededor, "¿Necesitas ayuda para desempacar? Estoy aburrida."

En la siguiente hora, verdaderamente conocí a Alice Brandon.

Nunca dejó de hablar y se encargó de desempacar mis cosas, porque dijo que necesitaba ver si mi ropa era aceptable. No es necesario decir que ella estaba menos que impresionada. Casi tira todo, pero no se lo permití. Tenía que tener algo para usar. Empezó a hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitábamos antes de empezar las clases.

"No puedo pagar un nuevo guardarropa completo, Alice." Le dije mientras le ponía sabanas a mi cama.

"Está bien. Mi estúpida prima trabaja en Macy's. Ella consigue importantes descuentos".

"¿En serio?" Pregunté, tratando de dirigir la conversación a cualquier cosa menos ropa.

"Claro que sí. Su nombre es Cynthia. No la veo mucho, ya que vive en LA, pero aun así me deja usar su tarjeta de empleado. Ahí es donde vamos a ir de compras."

"¿Pero realmente necesito todo nuevo?"

"¿Has visto tu colección de zapatos?"

Tenía que admitir que mi reserva era patética, pero me gustaban mis zapatos. Podía caminar con ellos y eran cómodos. Solo la dejé hablar.

Me enteré que Alice tenía veintiún años, y era un alumno de tercer año quien tenía su propio departamento en algún lugar al otro lado del campus. Su papá tenía negocios, o algo así y era de California. Estaba soltera y lista para la diversión, según dijo. Me tomó como su experimento social porque dijo que necesitaba ayuda. Alice era alegre, entretenida y genuinamente agradable, así que me cayó bien aunque su tipo de personalidad me eclipsaba. Sorprendentemente me hacía reír y no me irritaba.

Estuvimos desempacando mis cosas por el resto del día y como yo no tenía mucho, acabamos hablando la mayor parte del tiempo. Decidimos tomarnos un descanso y ordenamos pizza para la cena, de la que ofrecí pagar la mitad pero ella me ignoró.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y hablamos de nosotras, tratando de conocernos mejor. Descubrí que realmente me gustaba Alice. Ella era inteligente e ingeniosa, mientras seguía teniendo ese encanto juvenil en ella el cual era refrescante. No era como la pesada niña rica que pensé que sería. En realidad me hizo sentir bienvenida.

"Así que, ¿por qué Northwestern?" Me preguntó mientras estábamos sentadas en el suelo comiendo nuestra pizza.

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo." Sonreí eludiendo la pregunta.

"Mi madre solía ser profesora aquí, así que prácticamente ya estaba dentro. Amo esta ciudad de todos modos. ¿Cuántos años tienes, por cierto?"

"Uh… diecisiete, pero tendré dieciocho pronto".

"Hubiese jurado que eras mayor. Eres tan madura."

Me encogí de hombros, "Siempre he sido un poco mayor a mi edad."

"Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí. Puedo darme cuenta que vamos a ser grandes amigas." Estiró sus brazos para abrazarme con fuerza y solo me quedé quieta.

De este modo, mi nueva vida en Northwestern comienza.

* * *

 **(1) Se conoce a los mevleví también como derviches giradores porque tienen una ceremonia de danza-meditación, llamada Sema, que consiste en una danza masculina acompañada por música de flauta y tambores. Los danzantes, giran sobre sí mismos con los brazos extendidos, simbolizando "la ascendencia espiritual hacía la verdad, acompañados por el amor y liberados totalmente del ego".**

* * *

 _ **Nota de traductoras: Hola, ¿les gustó? Ojalá que sí. Ahora conocimos a Bella. Son polos opuestos, ¿verdad? Va a haber chispas con estos dos :P Pero no sean penosos, digan sí les gustó con un review.**_


End file.
